civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Town Defense: A Detailed Look
'Town Defense': A Detailed Look into Protecting your Town By Moosebobby 'Precusor': This will be the first in a series of articles written by me to further explain both basic and advanced towny war strategies. You may ask why I started with a detailing account about Town defense, instead per say starting a town or getting started on the server; the reason why is b/c Pell is an idiot and got raided so it got me thinking b/c his defense was shit. There will be future articles when I'm motivated enough to write them. Enjoy. 'Introduction': Claims Once your town is created and established, you should expand the starting claim to as many claims around your homeblock as possible (Remember: The more people in your town the more claims you get). See the two pictures, the one in red is an incorrect claim, in that picture the homeblock is not centered in the middle of your claims, leading to faster annexation. (Remember: If they take your homeblock, its game over). The picture to the left in white is what you want your town claims to look like, on a larger scale. If you claim in a radius that would consume more claimblocks than your town has, it will claim disportionately and mess up your town. I cannot stress enough that claims are the bedrock of your defense, the more you have the more time you have to move stuff or gear up to defend. '90% of builds you construct in defense only buy you maybe a minute to a few seconds, each extra chunk around your homeblock grants you between 2 and 5 minutes (depending on whatever they leave the config on finally). This is why your ultimate defense is your claiming itself, do not mess it up. Important Commands For Claiming: 'Chunk Overview Each towny claim is equivilant to one minecraft chunk, or a 16 by 16 block area. You can see these chunks visibly by hitting F3 + G, seen in the picture to the right. Chunks are important to a towns defense because warflags claim over the town chunk by chunk. Thus minimizing the access the enemy has to the chunk can delay them from placing and/or winning the claim. When building walls and other defenses make sure to have them arranged properly on chunk lines. From here forth we will be referencing claims as chunks. 'Defense': The Failure of Walls Walls are perhaps the mainstay of a towns defenses on Civwars, but rarely does anyone b uild them with chunk defenses in mind. The mindset of a casual player is to build walls around their town simply to prevent intruders from getting in. This leads to many walls being built without chunks in mind and being built randomly in a chunk, or worse between two chunks. Since warflagging takes over plots chunk by chunk the worse thing you could do is have a wall that is across two chunks, because once claimed it would allow the enemy to easily scale and get over the entire wall, thus their purpose failing. (see photo to the right) Few towns throughout Civwars have ever learned this lesson about being mindful of their chunks, and fewer yet execute wall building in a practical and effective way. Typically once a town understands its the chunks causing their walls to be breached, they switch to a different design, one of building the walls on chunk borders. Now chunk border walls are technically more difficult to breach, since there is no way to flag them unless you get into the chunk to place the warflag. Chunk border walls typically are effective if layered, for example three walls all on chunk borders, which gives defenders time to get to the breach and repell it. And while this might be all a town needs to prevent an invasion they are not the most solid looking from a chunk defense standpoint. Chunk border walls are on the last block of the c hunk, meaning enemy forces cannot break in or place a flag without getting to the top or through the wall. The issue is that when they take the chunk before the wall, they have full control of the blocks next to the wall, meaning they can pillar up, staircase up, or tnt in, right on the edge of the wall. Once they are inside, they can place the flag and begin capping the plot. If your town is able to afford obsidian in the walls to prevent explosions from penetration, than chunk border walls are much more viable, as bowmen can sit on the top and shoot down to drive off the attackers. (See photo to the right) If you are contructing walls, I highly recommend doing multiple layers of chunk border walls, maybe between 3-5 blocks wide to allow defenders to roam and shoot from the top. Make sure they are not to high up so that your defending force can leap down to break flags with ease, whether in gear or invis. Driving back your wall so that is it more centered within the plot, maybe 3-5 blocks away from the outside edge of the chunk, allows you to prevent pillaring, staircasing, and tnt easier but allows them to get a flag on that chunk easier as well. Blocks like obsidian protect against tnt blows, so ringing your walls in that is very effective. Putting water inside your walls also allows tnt to not go straight through them, but is time consuming and not as effective as obsidian against wall damage. 'Defense': Other Types *'Moats': Unless your moat is to bedrock and deep enough to kill players with fall damage, its a waste of time and effort. All it does is piss them off and they block glitch out or tpa to their friends most likely. Moats with actual water are stupid and allow enemies to trident over your walls easily. *'SkyBases': Toxic to raid but not very effective, it takes a while to raid them simply because you have to get up to the base to flag/loot/kill and you might be able to kill attackers with fall damage before its taken. (Remember: building at sky limit to prevent flags is illegal) *'Underground bases': Underground rooms in your base are fine, but having the entire base underground with minimal ways to get to the surface is a gaurenteed way to get raided. Don't do it. Ever. *'Ocean Bases': Annoying to siege since water fighting is not a strong suite for most players, you should definelty work with chunks to maximize defense. Attackers and Defenders using tridents most likely will not be killed unless quickdropped. 'Defense': Choosing A Biome *Flat biomes such as plains, savanna, and desert are extremely good for players wanting an easy building location to erect walls and other defensive measures. Good for larger town building. *Mountainous biomes such as savanna mountains or extreme hills are good for players wanting to build smaller bases on mountain tops. Mountains maximize natural defenses with knockback being put to good use here to knock attackers away from their flags as you break them. (Remember: Always keep the high ground) *Forest Biomes such as forest, birch forest, flower forest, etc are the same as plains, but youll have to burn all the trees down. (Remember: open view lets you track flags and enemies easier) *Ocean biomes - see Defense Other Types *Islands: Good for compound style bases that take up the entire island. Keep the land to yourself and let your enemies die in water. Be wary of trident users though. *Jungle Biomes: Never build in here, if you do you're an idiot 'Defense': Tips & Tricks *Keep the area surronding your base open, while its easier for players to stumble across your base you will be thankful when it allows you to spot enemy flags and forces easier from your walls. *Setup safe boxes, small rooms which you and your allies can run into when you are low to escape dying to the enemy *Traps, setup traps to lure your enemies into to execute and dab on *Always remember you have the advantage in your claims, you can always place blocks like cobwebs, use enderpearls to kite, or spleef people into holes. *The homeblock means life or death. Move it if possible if an enemy gets close to it to an outpost. *Centralize your valued possesions as close to the homeblock as possible, even if they are flagging from the opposite end of your town from where your vault is, once they take your homeblock you are annexed and they can just walk in and take it all. *Don't afk if there is a danger of being attacked, this could mean your town surviving or not *Make sure your base doesnt violate any rules on the forums about block limit and alt usage That concludes this essay about defense, If i remember anything else I'll come back and add to it. Thanks for Reading - Moose Category:Other